The New Chameleon
by meghan424644
Summary: Cammie is back from her summer after destroying the circle, and is better than ever. please please please give it a chance even though i suck at summary's!
1. Chapter 1

**the amazing Ally Carter owns it all! Besides the plot of course.**

I knew that on my return to Gallagher, things were going to be different. For one, I was different. I was still the Chameleon of course, the CIA legacy, and a Gallagher girl. But parts of me had changed dramatically. I was now the top teenage spy and pavement artist. I was good. Really good. My looks had also changed. I was no longer the typical girl next door. No, I was gorgeous now, and for me to admit that takes a lot. My hair had gotten longer, blonder, thicker, and had slight waves. My skin was tanned and flawless. My eyes were no longer an indecisive color, but instead a deep blue. I had gotten slightly taller, more toned, and curvier. I liked how I looked. A lot.

I had not lost one ounce of my chameleon abilities, but instead I could now be seen when I wanted to be seen, and not seen when I didn't want to be.

While I was away over the summer, I had managed to take down the Circle single handedly, and in fact I was the one who interrogated Catherine Goode.

_Zach_

I missed him. A lot too. But I didn't think he would miss me nearly as much. I was just another girl to him, but whatever. I just want to go back to Gallagher Academy already. I miss my mom and friends. I can only hope they miss me as well.

############################

I was a week late to school. Classes had resumed, and people probably thought I was never returning.

I sighed as I stepped foot out of the Ferrari I had stolen to get to Roseville.

"It's Cammie Morgan." I informed the gaping bubblegum guard. I rolled my eyes as I climbed back into the driver's seat and drove past the iron gates towards my school. For reasons I cannot explain, I was nervous. Most likely due to the fact that I was probably long forgotten and hated by the people I love. I parked my stolen car next to what seemed to be my Aunt Abby's car, and hopped out.

I put my sunglasses on top of my head, took a deep breath, and opened the front door._ Umm okay. You would think they would have the brains to lock it?!_ My internal clock told me it was 5:59 PM, so everyone should be in the grand hall eating.

There was no going back now, so I slowly opened the doors, peered inside and scanned the dining hall. I spotted my friends eating with Zach and the Blackthorne Boys. Wait; did I just say the Blackthorne Boys?! Wow, um okay, I guess they are here too. I opened the doors completely, and strutted in. (Naturally of course! This was actually the way I walk now!)

The room went dead silent and forks dropped. I heard everyone whispering things like, is that her? Wow she is hotter than McHenry! Things like that. I continued on my way to the teachers table, but not before grabbing some shocked boy's apple. I took a bite, and smiled my award winning smile.

"Hello. It's me, Cammie. I am back." My mom looked pissed, but my aunt and Mr. Solomon smiled and said,

"So it seems," at the same time. Wow that was creepy.

"Well, if you follow me I will gladly tell you about my extended summer break. They both agreed, and stood up excusing themselves. My mom acted as if I wasn't there, but it didn't really bother me anymore. I spun on my heel and walked over to my friends table. When I neared I noticed Rebecca holding Zach's hand and his arm was around her. Grant looked angry and sad, but smiled when I was near.

"Hey Cammie!" Macey, Nick, Liz, Jonas, and Grant said at the same time. They looked relieved, and well, slightly jealous.

"Hey guys! Nice to see you! I can't talk for long at all because I have to be debriefed, but I would like to give you all something." I gave Macey and Liz beautiful hand woven necklaces from Rome, and gave everyone else excluding Rebecca and Zachary the new spy gear the CIA gave me.

They all smiled and thanked me, and I waved by to them. Time to get debriefed.

Zach's POV

I no longer missed Cammie, because I had Bex. We were the hot item, and I could care less whose feelings were hurt. Let's face it; Bex is like ten times hotter than Cammie will ever be. Plus she is tough and confident, and really good if you know what I mean. She did things Cammie would never have the guts to do. Part of me is kind of glad Cammie is gone, because then I would have had to break up with her.

We were all eating dinner in the dining hall when all of a sudden the most beautiful girl strutted in. She was better than Bex, by a lot. I couldn't see her face, but if her body was any clue, she would be drop dead gorgeous. She turned slightly, talked to the teachers briefly, and then turned over to our table. It was… it was… Cammie?! She was really hot, no, more than hot, she was beautiful! I was speechless. She quickly glanced at me and Bex, and I could faintly see a look of hurt, but her mask quickly went up.

She greeted everyone else but me and Bex, and gave them all presents. She completely ignored us! I was lost in thought when I notieced she was gone. The dining hall was silent, and she was walking with Abby and Joe. Boys looked at her with lustful eyes, and girls with jealous ones. I could only form one thought in my head. _The Chameleon is back, and better than ever._

**Please read and review! The more reviews, the faster I update! I know i know, i made Zach a tool. Don't worry, i love Zammie! Will they get back together, or is Cammie to good for him now!**


	2. Chapter 2

Cammie POV

I was actually okay with Rebecca and Zach being a thing. Okay who am I kidding? It kind of pisses me off. I thought he would wait for me to return, and I thought Rebecca would at the very least have the decency to not date her best-friends sort of boyfriend. Guess I was wrong.

"Cammie, we need you to tell us what happened while you were gone." Mr. Solomon said. I stared at him and Abby for a long time, scrutinizing everything about them.

After a minute, I said, "Okay, lovebirds, I'll tell." I laughed as they both blushed madly and shook their heads. "Just do not interrupt me; questions come later."

"I left because I could tell all of the danger all of my friends were in. You and Zach were willing to die for me, and I really was not worth that, so I got upset. I left really easily, and traveled the world looking for answers, and within two weeks of my departure I had found three of the bases and blown them up. If you guys have a high enough clearance, you would know that the Chameleon did it. I continued on like this for 26 days, before I reached their main base. It was in Rome. That was where my dad was before they got him. I decided that the best tactic was to infiltrate the base undercover, so I did that for a week before I realized it would take too long to gather the necessary information. So, I decided to honeypot a few people, and I got the information within 15 minutes. Pretty quick if I do say so myself." I smiled at Joe's face. There were many emotions crossing his face, including anger, worry, and amusement.

"We probably should not mention that part to your mom…" He trailed off awkwardly. Aunt Abby was just laughing hysterically.

"That's my girl! If ya got it, flaunt it!" she cackled. I rolled my eyes and continued.

"So yeah, I captured the top agents, brought them to the CIA, and then went on a very well deserved mini vacation before stealing a Ferrari and viola here I am!" I smiled and curtsied. They both smiled and sarcastically applauded. I stood up, waved, and gracefully walked out the door of the classroom we had talked in.

"Cammie!" I spun around and spotted the person who called out my name.

"Hey Grant," I flashed him my stunning smile, "What's new?" He laughed and smiled back before turning serious.

"Can we talk?" He quietly asked me. Before waiting for my reply, he gently dragged me along to the PE barn. We sat on one of the mats across from each other. I stared at him for a brief second, not long enough for him to notice of course. I took in the dark blue eyes and blonde hair, and his muscular form and slightly tanned skin. I realized we could pass for siblings.

"Well, you didn't really leave me an option, Grant!" I joked. I could feel eyes on us, and if he noticed it too he didn't say anything.

He flashed me a kind smile and said, "I am just upset about Bex and Zach, and I just needed to talk to someone who could possibly understand. I patted his arm and grimaced.

"I know what you mean. I feel sort of sucker punched. I mean, I thought Zach and I were getting close, and Bex was my best friend, but I guess they moved on rather quickly without me. It actually feels like crap." I said each thing thoughtfully, because I truly meant everything. I was still flabbergasted that they would both do this to me… and Grant.

"Same here. I feel so, I don't know, crappy? They don't even have an excuse of thinking I would never return for me. It's like no one cared about how I felt!" He was angry and depressed. I pulled him into a warm hug and whispered in his ear,

"Well, wanna spar? We can take out all of these stupid emotions!" He nodded his head.

I ran to my dorm, got dressed, and returned. He did the same thing. The best part was that I was in short- shorts and a sports bra, and he was in just gym shorts, yet there was nothing awkward about it.

We sparred for hours until Macey found us both lying down next to each other on the mat, panting heavily. She raised one eyebrow, but never mentioned anything about it.

Zach's POV

I had to get Cammie out of my mind, so Bex and I decided to get very distracted. Together. We ran down the halls, hand in hand. Mr. Solomon seemed to know what we were doing and frowned deeply. He looked at us both with disappointment, but we couldn't care less.

"We haven't done it in the PE barn yet! That would be so much fun!" Bex whispered seductively in my ear. I smirked and we ran together to the barn.

When we entered, things started to get heavy. That is until we heard talking and laughing. We both stopped what we were doing and fixed ourselves up so we didn't look, umm, guilty. We crept over to the shadows where we watched Cammie and Grant spar. Did I mention that Cammie was only in a sports bra and really short shorts? Bex looked horrified, and then I noticed Grant wasn't wearing a shirt.

_Looks like we weren't the only ones who wanted to have some fun._ I felt jealous. Cammie and Grant were laughing and having a great time, and to be honest I have never seen either one of them so carefree. What really bothered me was the fact that Cammie was really beautiful and hot, but she wasn't mine. She used to be, but not anymore. I chose Bex. I grabbed Bex away and tried to resume our previous activities( insert giant smirk) but she pushed me away.

"I'm not in the mood." She had a few tears dripping down her face. I shrugged and left the room feeling more foolish than ever before. I cannot believe I let Cammie go.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ally Carter owns all xoxoxoxo enjoy**

Cammie POV

I did not want to ruin my relationship with Bex, but to be quite honest I felt very, very betrayed. I mean, it's not every day that your supposed best friend steals your sort of boyfriend while you were missing. I kind of have a right to be upset with her. I could care less about Zach though, because if he moved on that quickly, I do not think he ever truly loved me like I thought I loved him.

As I entered my dorm room, I noticed immediately that Bex was nowhere in sight. I glanced at Macey and Liz curled up on my bed.

"Hey! Where's Bex? I haven't seen her since when I first came back." I shrugged, trying to make it seem like I could care less where she was, but in reality I needed to talk to her.

"I don't really know. She's been a ghost ever since you left. Half of the time she doesn't even come in here to sleep." Liz shook her head and frowned at the floor. "I think she doesn't like any of us anymore."

"I would bet you my entire life savings, private jet, wardrobe, beach houses, my- "I cut her off quickly with my raised eyebrow, signaling no one wanted to listen to her list all of her belongings. I mean, Liz and I would be stuck here for_ hours!_ Liz shot me a thankful smile, but Macey glared at me in a joking way before continuing. "That she is with our arch-enemy, the smirking, bastard, piece of-…" Liz glared at Macey. "Zachary Goode." I laughed lightly and smiled. Those two were so funny sometimes.

"Good for her. So, did I miss much while I was taking down the Circle? You know, besides my best friend stealing the guy I was practically in love with." I plopped down next to them and sighed.

"Well, I discovered a new formula for the speed of light, and then based on that I found the speed of sound without a calculator of course. Then I memorized the number pi. Pretty basic stuff." Liz gushed excitedly while Macey and I rolled our eyes at our super genius friend.

"Honey, I am pretty sure Cams could care less about your dweeb findings." Macey joked, while Liz began to open her mouth to say something like how important it really is. "Anyhoo, as you can see Mr. Solomon is back, and I am sure you noticed he and your Aunt have something going on. Nothing besides that, except for the people who actually cared about you waited for you to return patiently, while others moved on pretty fast to a life without you. I have been so furious for the past few months; I am starting to get puffy eyes! We all went crazy without you; you were our glue that kept us together. Oh, and Blackthorne came for the rest of the year cause Dr. Steve disappeared." She leaned back and waited for my response.

I was dumbstruck, left speechless, and for whatever reason had an overwhelming sense of guilt.

"I killed him. I am the reason they are here. Dr. Steve is dead because I killed him." It came out barely louder than a whisper, but them being spies I knew they heard it. We are trained to hear these things after all.

Liz gaped at me with a look of fear, and it was then I knew I terrorized her. Macey seemed to notice this too, and chose to speak up.

"Why?" It was a question so simple, yet one that I could try to explain for years but never get them to understand.

"He was a part of the Circle. Just as important as Catherine Goode, but I killed him because he tried to stab me. But I shot him before he could do any real damage." I carefully looked over at my friends, and their fearful eyes soon became sympathetic and proud.

"Good. He deserved it." Macey gave me a reassuring smile, and Liz reached over to hug me. I smiled right back at them. "You changed a lot Cams. Before you were pretty, but not too beautiful to get noticed. Are you still the Chameleon? I mean now you are absolutely gorgeous. How can people not notice you?" Macey critically asked me. Before I could respond, Mr. Solomon opened our door.

"Ladies, we have a mission in 2 minutes. Meet me in the grand hall." He left as quickly as he appeared.

I laughed and said, "You will see soon enough."

A **few minutes later, in the helicopter.**

"Your mission is simple. Half of you will tail, while the other half are the people being tiled. After 1 hour, we switch. Then, whoever is not found or successfully tailed the person will pass the mission. Those who do not do either fail." Everyone looked around, attempting to memorize each other's appearances.

"Did I ever say who you will be doing this with? Well its CIA agents." Everyone outwardly groaned. I however was not worried one bit as I had eluded them for two entire months.

Mr. Solomon smirked before saying, "because this is something Cammie seems to think is simple and not something to stress over, she has the most work to do. Anyone care to join her? Didn't think so. Just remember that you will be recruited, so this is a perfect opportunity to show any skills you may or may not have." Jeez, way to not add any pressure. Anna looked like she might pee her pants due to the pressure. Strangely, I felt calm. I felt in control. I felt like a real agent.

**Cammie being tailed**

I had noticed twenty three tails on me as I walked through Boston. Mr. Solomon was not kidding when he said I would have more work to do. Surprisingly, I seemed to be able to spot them all almost immediately, yet the second they thought they saw me, I would disappear. From the sound of the Comms unit, everyone else only had one tail, and they were all compromised within 35 minutes. I only had 45 seconds to go, and then I would be the one tailing.

"Okay, all those who have not been compromised, begin to tail the agent or agents that are tailing you. You have 1 hour. Time begins now." I took off, easily tailing them although they were using every counter surveillance trick in the book and then some. They were all compromised within a mere 15 minutes, and Joe Solomon was not too happy with them.

As I returned to my friends, we could all hear Joe cursing them out and informing them they got beat by a seventeen year old girl.

I couldn't help but feel self-conscious because everyone was staring at me in awe or in Courtney and Tina's case accusing glares. I rolled my eyes and waited for my mentor to return.

"Okay, well that did not go anywhere near as planned. Somehow, every single one of you with the exception of Cammie got compromised, and didn't even get the chance to tail them. I am kind of embarrassed. I mean I had _twenty seven agents tailing her_, and she was not caught by one. And she was able to compromise all of them. Everyone but Cammie fails. Now Cammie, you were really good before, but now you are amazing. What did you do?" Mr. Solomon was curious, and did I mention upset with the rest of my class?

"I learned a lot over this summer." I shrugged. The class looked at me impressed, but I ignored that. Just then I remembered that we were being recruited today. Oh my God! I did really well today! It's perfect! If I could do a happy dance, I would have.

We were told to go off to private rooms back at Gallagher to await our recruiters. But before I closed the door to my small room, I spotted Bex and Zach in a big argument. She looked shocked for a moment about something he said, but recovered quickly and flipped him and roundhouse kicked him all in one mission. _I wonder what that was about?_

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for all of the reviews! I read every single one, and take them all into consideration. Thank you so much for all of the wonderful support. It means a lot. KEEEEEPPP UPPPPDDAAATTTIIINNNGGG please! Advice is welcome! If someone guesses what Bex and Zach's argument was about, I will post faster! Lots of Love, ME**


	4. Chapter 4

Bex POV

I'm done with Zach. I realize now what a huge mistake he was. I jeopardized my relationship with my best-friend Cammie, and Grant. Grant. I think I loved him all along. I cannot believe how stupid I was for being with Zach. He might have cost me the two people I love most. No need to tell me I'm an idiot; I already know I am. This was how our breakup went.

"Zach, this isn't working." I decided to tell him flat out right after the mission where almost all of us got our bloody arses kicked.

"What are you talking about?" Zach had his mask on, but I could tell he was panicking. I sighed before calmly explaining.

"Zach, you still love Cammie, whether you know it or not. I think I was just something to distract you. You are hiding all of your feelings and giving yourself the cover of a douchebag. I can tell, but I don't think anyone else can. Anyways, I love Grant. I realize now how bloody stupid and idiotic I was to agree with you. I don't care if he never takes me back. I wasn't happy with you. I want my best-friend back too."

"I do NOT love Cammie. She's nothing to me." Zach said back to me. I stared at him in shock before promptly beating him up. While he lay on the ground dumbstruck, I whispered harshly in his ear.

"Maybe I just knocked some sense into you. Only time will tell. Bloody hell you can be a moron!" I walked into my room and prayed there would be an MI6 recruiter waiting for me.

Cammie POV

As I closed the door behind me, I caught glimpses of my fellow students staring daggers at me. I quickly noticed that many of them had no one in their lines, and their faces were burning with humiliation and rejection. Luckily all of my friends had people in their lines.

I looked at my line and gasped. There were at the very least 100 people in it, many bearing gifts etc. I have no idea how I can get through this line! Out of the corner of my eye I saw Mr. Solomon gaping, but quickly recovered and shot me a thumbs-up. No wonder why everyone is shooting me looks that can kill. I sighed and let the first group in.

"Hello Cameron, we are recruiters from NSA. We are aware that you want to be a field-agent, but you would still be a huge asset to our agency." The first man spoke with confidence, but you could tell he was kind of nerdy.

"I'm very sorry, but I am looking for work in the field, not at NSA." I informed them quickly. Might as well get this one over with quickly.

Hours past and everyone else was done. They were all waiting outside m door next to the long line of agents trying to convince me to join them. I usually humbly dismissed them, but let the people who brought food talk longer. Hey, I'm really hungry.

Finally it got down to the two I knew would be my best options: MI6 and the CIA. Both were great, and I knew that no one would be angry at me for picking one over the other. I would help both of them because they were strong allies.

The CIA sent in 4 people, and they told me all of the advantages of choosing them.

"What are the negatives?" I asked politely.

"Well, you would not be able to go on missions for two or three years because we promote by experience. So you wouldn't really do that much." A woman informed me. She looked at me as if I was completely incapable of understanding anything, and she talked to me in a condescending tone.

"Who would be my group leader?" I asked sharply. The woman was really getting on my nerves. The other three agents seemed to sense it, and hesitated.

"It would be me." The woman gave me a fake smile and narrowed her eyes. I'm pretty sure I would ask someone to shoot me before working under someone like her. I had very little respect for that woman.

"Send in MI6." One man began to protest, but the others stopped him and glared at the woman.

After 1 minute and 47 seconds, the door opened. In walked…. Edward Townsend!? Totally did not see that one coming.

"How long did I keep you waiting?" He asked me, clearly testing me.

"1 minute and 47 seconds, and 3 milliseconds." I promptly replied, ecstatic that someone was finally testing by ability.

"Correct." He smoothly replied. I gave a small smile before politely waiting for him to continue.

"Miss Morgan, you would actually learn something at MI6. You are a great spy, and you would get even better with us. We would give you missions anytime you are needed, and will allow you to choose missions whenever you want. Plus, London is a rather interesting place to work and live. A much better and bigger place than Langley. We only select world-class operatives, and you are one. Even if you are only 17 years old. I would be your mission leader, and you will make friends easily." He leaned back, confidence radiating off of him, and waited my response. I pondered for a minute.

"Okay. I want to work with MI6. For once he didn't look at me like I was clueless.

He smiled before saying, "Excellent choice." It was then I knew that I would have a great time there. He got up, shook my hand, and walked out the door with a smile. I followed quietly a moment after.

"What!? Townsend got her! I thought you said she hated him and we have this in the bag!"

"Un-freaking-beleivable. This is all your fault Agent Kelly! You acted like a bitch in there! (**A/N soory for the swear word. I won't use them too often!)**

I ignored the stares I received and walked back to my dorm.

"MI6 huh?" I spun around to find Mr. Solomon. I smiled and nodded my head.

"Seemed like the best fit for me." I replied.

"That's what matters. Do you know where Abby is?" He rushed the last part, obviously embarrassed.

"Umm no sorry. Check my mom's office?" He nodded his head and walked toward the office.

I continued on my way to my dorm room, eager to climb into bed and fall asleep. But I knew that was not going to happen. I entered my dorm and got tackled by Macey and Liz. I noticed Bex stand awkwardly behind them. I rolled my eyes and peeled myself from the two of them' grips on me. I grabbed Bex's arm and dragged her into the bathroom. We needed to talk. Now.

"Bex, I want to stay best-friends. It's just hard because it seems like you forgot me completely while I was gone. You took Zach away from me, and it stings." I explained once the door was locked.

"I'm sorry. I am officially the worst best friend ever. I'm also the biggest idiot. I understand if you can't forgive me." She looked down at the floor, sorrow etched on her exotic face.

"I forgive you. Just promise to never do it again. Grant might be more difficult. You broke both of our hearts, but his was shattered because you didn't ditch him while he was gone. He was there the entire time." I softly said. I pulled here into a hug that she returned.

She laughed lightly before asking, "So who did the Chameleon choose? You were a hot item today."

I smiled and said, "MI6. The CIA sent a group who had a diva in it, and I got treated like horse crap. MI6 sent Townsend to recruit me, and I realized it was the perfect fit for me. You?"

"Looks like we are headed to the same place! My parents were sent for me. Everyone else is going to the CIA except for Liz and Jonas who are headed to NSA." Bex looked down sadly. "It's gonna be hard to be apart from everyone. We only have a few more weeks before we go to London. But at least we have each other."

"You're right Bex. At least we have each other."

We walked out of the bathroom and I got prepared to go under an interrogation by Macey and Liz.


	5. Chapter 5

"Okay Cams, who did you choose?" An eager Macey demanded, leaning in closer to me. Bex, Mace, Liz, and I sat on Macey's bed in a tight circle. I took a deep breath to collect my jumbled thoughts and said,

"Shouldn't we get the boys here too? I'm sure they would like to know." I suggested this because I really did not feel like repeating my choice over and over again.

"Might as well. Saves us some time and breath." This time it was Bex who spoke. Her voice was quiet and sounded tired. Macey squinted at me, then Bex, then me again before letting the fact we were actually okay now go. We convinced liz to go get them and bring them back to our room.

A few minutes later, Grant, Nick (he is a boy that didn't go on the first exchange, but I got to know him well now.), Jonas, and finally Zach came into our room and sat on the floor besides Macey's bed. Grant gave me a friendly bear hug before sitting down with the others. I caught a glimpse of Zach's face and was confused by what I saw. Was that…jealousy? I shook it off and turned to my best-friends.

"Okay, so we should go around in a circle and name which agency you picked." I, being a natural leader, said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"I picked NSA." Said Jonas

"Me too!" said Liz

"CIA" said Nick

"CIA also." Noted Zach

"CIA, duh," shouted Grant

"Secret Service. Your Aunt Abby was my recruiter!" laughed Macey.

"Wow so far we will all be near each other!" exclaimed Liz. Guilt washed over me and I felt dreadful for what was about to go down. It was going to be hard to tell them. Bex and I shared a nervous glance, before she told everyone that she is going to London.

"MI6. Long live the Queen!" screamed Bex while pumping her fist enthusiastically in the air. It got chuckles and eye rolls from everyone.

"Well, now you can take James Bond's 007 status!" Bex smiled at Grant and nodded her head. Ever since she was a little girl, she joked about doing that. Everyone looked at me expectantly. Looks like it's time to break the news.

"I went with MI6. They sent in Townsend, and he convinced me it was the best fit for me." I quickly informed them, then looked down at my shoes. Never knew they were so interesting until now. Everyone was clearly in shock. They were definitely not expecting that.

"Ohhh… well we will always see each other no matter what. You and Bex are together! That's umm good." Liz seemed at a loss of words so she just rambled on not really knowing what to say. We talked for a little while more, and eventually all of the awkward tension disappeared. We were all laughing at something stupid Grant said, before I realized the time.

"Wow it's already 2 in the morning! I need my beauty sleep!" stated the already beautiful Macey McHenry. We laughed as we kicked the boys out of our dorm and climbed into our warm and safe beds.

I couldn't fall asleep for the life of me, so I crept out of my bed and sneaked down the long corridors, looking for a cool passageway to explore. I was so far home free, that is until I bumped into something tall, broad, muscular, and most definitely handsome. In other words, I bumped into the infamous Zachary Goode.

"Sorry." It was all I said as I tried to side step him and continue on my merry way. But a strong arm reached out to grab me and pulled me into a passageway.

"Cammie, we need to talk."

**Hey! I am not Ally Carter soo... enjoy! Not my best chapter, but it will do for now.**

"Zach, I am seriously not in the mood to talk with you right now, okay?"

"Gallagher Girl, come on, let me explain everything." He had the nerve to call me that!

"Zachary, you lost the right to call me Gallagher Girl a long time ago. I don't want to hear it." I was beyond furious with him. My face was flushed from my wrath and I was purely exasperated with him. I turned on my heel and stormed out of the passageway, but not before I heard him softly say,

"I still love you." Okay, I'm not sure how others would react to this, but I was freaking out. On the inside of course. The new Cammie only shows her emotions when she wants to, because that is how great spies work. But seriously, how the heck was I supposed to respond to a statement like that?! So, I did what anyone would do and pretended I didn't hear Zach say that. Only flaw in my plan? Spies are really good at hearing things, so he probably knows I heard him. I continued to my dorm, half running.

**Hey everyone thank you so much to all of my reviewers and readers. You are my inspiration! I know this chapter was CRAPPY. I've been busy studying for stupid midterms :( please forgive how poorly written this is, and stay tuned for the next chapter because I promise it will be A LOT better and longer. Thank you all so much!**


End file.
